The present invention relates to the field of aircraft turbojet thrust reversers and more particularly to the locking devices and closure and locking detection systems of such thrust reversers.
The invention applies equally to pivoting door thrust reversers, such as those fitted to the bypass turbojet shown in FIG. 1, and to thrust reversers with cascades protected by retractable shells (not illustrated) and to pivoting shell thrust reversers (not illustrated) fitted downstream of the fuselage.
In general, as can be seen in FIG. 1, turbojet 2 thrust reversers 1 comprise elements 3 that are mobile between a closed position 4 and an open position 5. The closed position 4 makes it possible to allow the flow of air or of ejected hot gases to flow freely towards the rear in order to confer, by reaction, a forward thrust to the turbojet 2 and to the aircraft. The open position 5 makes it possible to divert all or part of the flow laterally, and forwards, in order to obtain a reversal of the thrust of the turbojet 2 intended to brake the aircraft during a landing.
It is of prime importance that the mobile elements 3 of the thrust reversers 1 remain closed for the whole of the takeoff and flight time of the aircraft.